Feeling like a Psychopath
by KnoxMichalis
Summary: Aya has taken the same path as her father and has started turning patience into dolls. Dio comes back under Monika's orders to try and stop her insanity. But this time, Monika is keeping Dio alive so that he can stay with her and watch her. Will romance brew between them? Can Dio keep up with her insanity? Can he save her? (Maria is dead in this)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Rise Dio…

Dio's only eye shot open and he sat up. He looked around and saw that he was in the same place he had died in… twice. The Drevis Mansion... Or, what was left of it. He looked up and saw Mrs. Drevis… Aya's mother. She was just barely floating above the ground, a purple aura around her body. Her hair waved around her body in a calmly

"Hello Dio." she said, her voice ringing like bluebells during the beginning of spring.

She smiled in a relived manner, which meant that she needed something, he knew that much. Dio looked around in alarm. She wouldn't have brought him back for his own mercy… _'I wish'_ he thought running his hand through his hair.

"What is it you need?" he asked in sincere concern.

But his voice was deeper. He stood up and his clothes looked and felt too small for him. He tore parts of his ragged pants to make them look like shorts that went to his knees and pulled his shirt off. 'There's really no point in wearing a shirt that looks like it's for a thirteen year old… But, I _am_thirteen. You don't exactly mature or age when you die.' he thought as he looked at the shirt he pulled off.

He turned his attention back to Monika with a puzzled look as if to say, "Am I even myself?" She couldn't help but giggle at the confusion on his face. "What?" he asked a bit irritated that she was laughing at him.

"Anyhow, I can see that you are confused, so I'll just tell you... I made you grow Dio. I need your help… The past is repeating itself."

_'Wait… does she mean…?' _he couldn't even finish the thought.

"But your husband's gone…"

He'd like to say _dead, _but Alfred's body was never found.

"Yes but Aya isn't…" she said staring at the sky.

Now Dio was confused. "I thought that you wanted Aya to live…" he said with a shaky voice.

He remembered how he had saved Aya from her mad father, and how he had a bandage over his….

He felt the right side of his face. The bandage was gone, leaving a gaping hole in his face. He slightly hung his head. Monika ripped off the end of her blue dress and tied it around Dio's head. Pulling at it to get the ripped cloth over his socket where a honey colored eye should be, identical to the other.

"My baby's been experimenting…"

"With what…?" he asked, hoping that it wasn't…

He looked into her sorrowful eyes.

"No way… Aya wouldn't-…" he trailed off.

He couldn't believe it. When he met her, that innocent ten year old girl… It had been four years since that day he met her. Now, she had taken her father's path in life. how was he going to look at her now? He's not even sure about how he feels right now at the moment.

"I need you to fix her. Please Dio. Take her far away from her new obsession…" she begged.

Dio grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'd never let you down mam." He looked up at her with a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad…" she said pointing to the forests. "There. She lives in those woods in a cottage. Can you really save her Dio?" she asked.

He smirked. "_Of course._" He said proudly.

"Thank you… Now take your leave…" she gently ordered.

"But Dio."

He turned around to look at her.

"Be careful. I fear that she may be far more dangerous than her father was... And Alfred's soul is not yet at peace... He's out there somewhere. He's watching her... I can feel it. he hasn't gotten over her. He made a clone like I suggested before he killed me, but he still wants Aya. The _real_ Aya. He _will _kill you again if you stand in his way.

!

He was standing in front of her house. He could just barge in there and grab her by the wrist and take her far away from this place. But not now, it was pitch black outside. "Keep your cool Dio…" he muttered as he rapped on her door and waited, hoping that Aya is the same as she was back then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Can You Forgive me?  
Aya's p.o.v.

I just finished doing the dishes. As I put the last plate in the cabinet, I heard a knock on the door.

I smirked. "Another patient already?" I asked myself.

I quickly ran to the door and dusted myself off and took a deep breath in and then out. I took hold of the door knob and turned it, and pulled the door open.

I put on a coy smile. "Hello!" I cheered.

But then, I realized something. He looked oh so familiar….

"So, you weren't smiled upon like your mother and I wished…" he said.

"It's you…" I said barely above a whisper.

My smile switched from coy to genuine. His eyes narrowed as he stared at me. Is it because I cut my hair? I gulped, I knew I was in some sort of trouble…

"You know… I never caught your name…" I sighed.

"WHY? THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE! YOU KILLED THEM AYA! WHY? WHY DID YOU BECOME LIKE YOUR FATHER?" he yelled in my face.

I was in shock. He _knew_! He _knew_ what I did! I collapsed as my body started to shake.

"A book. I found one of father's books! It made me want to kill. It made me become crazy. I'm addicted now. I couldn't help it! I needed to kill." I muttered letting silent tears flow out of my eyes.

He kneeled down to my height and patted my head, then pulled me to his warm bare chest.

"Aya… I'm here to help you stop okay? Accept my help…" he coaxed.

I looked up at his eye and placed my forehead on his. He then stood up, pulling me up with him. He stared at me for a reply. I sighed.

"Thanks… But no thanks." I said with a smile.

He was taken aback by that, but I continued.

"Hey don't you see? I can make anyone perfect forever! Beautiful, old, ugly, it doesn't matter! I can make anyone in this whole _world_ perfect! Even you…" I said in a serious voice.

Dio's p.o.v.

Monika was right… She _is_ crazier than her father! I backed away. He only turned handsome or beautiful people into dolls. Aya makes people of _any kind_ into dolls. I stomached the courage to walk over to her and slap her so hard that she fell to the ground.

"AYA STOP! DO YOU NOT REALIZE HOW CRAZY YOU'RE BEING!"

She held her cheek. There was a red mark under her hand appearing right where I'd slapped her. I felt bad for hitting her but…. She shakily struggled to get up. Now I felt really bad, she couldn't even stand up right.

"Ay-"

She put a hand up, cutting me off. She sighed.

"I know. I know that I'm crazy. I know that what I'm doing is wrong." She sighed.

"Then _why_ are you doing it?" I asked caressing the cheek that I hit.

She flinched when I touched her.

"It's all that I had left of father except for his book… I loved father and a book that he use wasn't enough. When I lost my mother again and father was gone, it felt like salt in a wound located in my heart… I was alone. I had no one… Someone had broken in here about two years ago and killed Maria. After that I really was alone… I didn't know _what _to do. Killing those people and making them perfect made me realize…. Father was right behind me, smiling, being proud…"

I frowned. "And how do you think your mother saw that? Do you think _she _was proud of your doing? Aya, your mother is the reason I'm alive right now. _She _sent me here to heal, save, and protect you…your father, and Maria, tortured and killed us_ humans…_ We were _people _too, Aya. This cloth covering my eye, it was part of her dress. Aya," I unwrapped the bloody stained cloth from my head and held it in front of her. "_Look._ Proof. _She sent me here to help you" _I said. "Please let me help you." I said in a voice filled with worry.

She huffed. She turned her back to me and crossed her arms. "I'm going to the basement. Just go to sleep in Maria's old room. Go to the next room on your right and then the only room up ahead. Sleep there." She went into the room up ahead and-

SLAM!

"On her period much?" I said rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

Click!

I chuckled. "Yep…"

I looked under the shoe mat at the front door and found a key.

"Works every time…" I muttered. I walked over to the door she disappeared in and pressed my ear against it.

CREEEEEAK! WHAM!

That kinda sounds like a trap door. "Oh. That must be her _basement…_" I murmured sarcastically.

I knew damn well that's where her lair, science lab, or whatever she calls it, is where she kills…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Tending and Mending

Aya's p.o.v.

"NO PLEASE! HELP! NO! DON'T! AHHHHH!" VRRRRRRRRR! SZZZZZZZZZ! "AHHHHHHHHH-…."

Splat… I loved the sound of helpless screams. It only fuels my energy to do my job. I sighed and wiped some sweat off of my forehead.

"Bliss… Are you proud father? I hope so…" I muttered as my back met the cement brick wall. I slid down the wall and let tears stream down my face for one reason and one reason only.

"I can't believe my mom sent Dio here to 'heal' me…" I murmured.

I stared at the surgery knife in my hand and sighed. Blood covered the knife and my face, along with my clothes. I'll…. I'll sleep here tonight…

Dio's p.o.v.

She really is like her dad… I walked from around the corner and into the room. "I really can't heal you tonight…" I kissed her forehead and went back upstairs and into Maria's old room…

!

I woke up to the smell of something sweet, amazing. I got out of the bed and left the bedroom that Maria once slept in. I walked through the hall and poked my head around the corner to see a clean, non-bloody, beautiful, Aya Drevis cooking... "cute.." I whispered a bit surprised.

I stared at her making muffins and eggs. I walked into the kitchen and decided to tease her. Without warning, I snuck up on her and hugged her from behind with a smirk. She jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus! You scared the living daylight outta me!" she said with a little blush on her face. I chuckled at her reaction and took a muffin off of the wooden tray and took a huge bite. "HOT!" I yelled slipping on the rug and falling to the ground. Aya started giggling and I couldn't help but laugh with her. She looked at me with passionate eyes. I fake coughed and blushed with nervous eyes. "It's like you've never seen or tasted hot food before." She giggled. "Haven't." I stated simply. "… Oh. Well! There's a first time for everything! Let's eat!"

!

"Hey. I still don't know your name." she said cutting one of her muffins perfectly in half. I chocked on my bite. "O-oh. Right. You never formally met me. Well, my name's Dio. No last name. Just, Dio…" I said taking another bite. "Oh. Well, I'm glad to have met you!" she cheered so innocently as if she'd never killed a person. There was a comfortable silence.

"So, is there any other reason mom sent you here?" Aya asked staring and me with her soft, kind, beautiful blue eyes. I stiffened in the slightest. There was another reason I was here, but, Monika and I didn't really talk about it, considering the fact that if I heal Aya, we wouldn't have to worry about it. I shuddered. "Well,-…." Should I tell her?

!

Alright! So, should Dio tell her? You tell me. I'll give you two days to give me an answer. I'll take the majority of the votes and use that! (Besides, if he tells her, you'll know the other reason!) ;)

Lelidral: the first ever person to review on this fanfic! Thanks! I _promise _you that I'll update soon!

Oh the suspense! Luv you people that R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The truth hurts

Me: I'm actually updating!

Dio: No freakin duh! You don't really have a life outside of Fanfictions.

Me: You're so cold Dio! *sits in emo corner*

Aya: Don't be like that Lisa! And don't be cruel to her Dio because she's younger than us!

Me: Says the girl that kills people for a living…

Dio:…. (sigh) The following fanfiction is based off of the RPG Horror game, "Mad Father." Lisa has absolutely nothing to do with the making of the game! _Thank god!_

!

"Actually, yes… There is…" I muttered. I didn't exactly know how to put it without freaking out… I scratched the back of my neck. She kept staring at me with eyes full of curiosity. I sighed and ruffled my hair. "Aya, do you realize that…. Do you remember when you lived in your mansion, with your father… The curse Aya do you remember the curse?!" I asked, shifting uncomfortably.

She tilted her head, looking so cute that I could've just maybe locked her up to be my own. "How could I forget?" she asked in a bubbly yet sarcastic voice that made me only ever so slightly smirk. But that quickly vanished as quickly as it came. "Aya, if you don't stop… How do I say this? It'll happen to you too… Aya. This is why your mother and I wanted you to stop this! I didn't want to go to extremes and freak you out like this, but you really gotta stop!" I said, holding her shoulders so that she'd face me.

I stared into her lost, helpless, big blue eyes. She really was innocent when she wasn't killing. In fact, I think that that's the only terrible thing she's done. She shook her head violently. Is she saying…. _No?_ I nervously chuckled a bit, hoping that she was kidding around with me here. "Hehe… 'No' what?" I asked as my nervousness escalated. She glared at me. "Don't be dumb! I've spent way too long on this place, making it exactly how I wanted it, building more and more onto it. And I've done so much here! I'm not just gonna leave it all behind and be-"

"Be sane? Be normal? Be _safe_ to be around?!" I said as my voice got higher and higher from irritation. She rolled her eyes. "_Sure_! Let's go with that! Yes Dio! I know that I'm crazy! I've told you this before! And guess what?! I don't give a f***!" she yelled. My eyes widened and I seriously wanted to laugh and slap her. I turned to face her and grabbed her shoulders and had her face me. We intensely stared each other down. "God dammit… I can't take it any more…" I pulled her to me by force and kissed her.

'God'

'Damn…'

!

Me: OH YEAH! I WENT THERE!

Aya:… no freakin comment….. *bluuuuush*

Dio: *I'm gonna kill you face* You…. Little… *steps toward me*

Me: oh fudge…. NO! NO AYA! NOT THE CHAINSAW! NO! DIO! NO NO NO!

!

I hope you enjoyed this chapie! Sorry it's super short…. Wahhhh! Ima failure! I'll update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: There's this thing called love… I think we're in it.

Me: A…. A new chapter after Aya and Dio beat me up last chapter…. Waahhhhh!

Dio: _Shut up!_

Me: _You _shut up!

Aya: …. Umm. Ahem. This Fanfiction is based off of the RPG Horror, "Mad Father" and Lisa does _not_ own the game or the characters… _Thank the lord!_

Me: Am I seriously that bad!?

Aya&Dio: YES!

Me: *tears* _moving on…._

!

Aya's p.o.v.

This kiss… It's intoxicating! I can't take it! I can't think! I can't even breathe! My chest, it hurts. It's painful! I feel sick. Feel like I don't deserve this. He can't seriously be in lo…. L…. lo… ve, with me. He can't! I don't deserve it! I'm a horrible person… I don't even know the first thing about love….

Dio ran his tongue across my bottom lip, demanding entrance. I shivered with delight, thus causing a parting between my lips. He took full advantage and dipped his tongue into my mouth. My tongue timidly touched his. Then our tongues battled. _Why am I going along with this?_ I felt something wet slide down my face. I realized that I was crying. I grabbed Dio's arms and shoved him away. We gasped for breath. He looked only ever so slightly shocked.

"I… I didn't think you'd try to force me….. W…. _Why? _Why do you like me? Even after what I've done? How could you not hate me? Didn't you hate me when you first came here?! You slapped me! How did you just forgiv-" he pushed his lips against mine once again before I could finish my questions that were continuously racing through my head.

"Mmm!" I couldn't talk! My mind was disappearing, my heart is dissolving, my lips melted into the kiss. The kiss turned from devious to soft and innocent once again, but then, much to my disappointment, he pulled away. I looked away, trying to hide the fact that I was pissed. "Regardless, you're still crazy." he muttered. "... I know..." I said as I got up and walked back to my room with a soft "click", I locked the door behind me.

"I'm sorry that I'm crazy Dio. I just can't help it, even if mom wants you to save me for her, though, I can't bring myself to tell you that."

!

Me: No longer a songfic!

Dio: good, now all you need id a life, and to update more!

Me: Shut up! I try! And... where's Aya?

Dio: Who knows.

Me: Yeah, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLZ review!

Dio: (yeah right)

Me: Learn how to shut up will you? Do you have some sort of off switch maybe?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: You will NOT hurt him!

Me: Oh! And I don't own 'Mad Father'! If I did…. (smile)

Dio: This chapter BETTER be longer than the last one!

Me: (Didn't know you were so eager…) And I know! I really _did_ half ass it.

Aya: You are 12! Don't talk like that!

Me: Sorry, _mom! _But weren't you only eleven when in the game 'Mad Father'? Oh and, by the way, I decided to make some changes to this chapter because HopefulDreamsXxX gave me somewhat good advice and a lovely compliment! Either way, the review pushed me to make changes to the chapie! So thanks HopefulDreamsXxX!

Dio: So, _she's _the reason you decided to make changes, nice!

Aya: Yeah! (not many people can convince you to do _anything_)…

Me: Both of you are _really_ mean today so I'll ignore you now! *put's earbuds in and turns on Cantarella*

!

Dio's p.o.v.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" My eye shot open and my body shot up. After a few moments of shock, I drew heavy deep breaths. "What the hell was that?" I groaned. I shifted a couple times and lied back down. "Now I'm imagining things…" I muttered closing my eye. "…." The room felt cold all of the sudden, but I brushed it off and tossed and turned. "No! Let Go!"

I opened my eye and forced myself to get out of bed. I tripped on the bedroom rug and fell to my knees. I got up and opened the door and forced myself to run through the hallways and ran into a few walls. What can I say? I don't have night vision. I felt the walls for Aya's door, and when I found it, I felt for the handle. After I'd turned it, I burst into the room. My eyes adjusted to the dark after a few seconds and I saw Aya crying in her sleep. "NO!" she screamed. I slowly walked over to her in fear, but then, she just… stopped…

I saw tears stream down her cheeks. "Fathers not moving…"

Right now, I pitied her shaking body, gripping onto her pillow as if it were her mother. I sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her for a moment, not sure of what to do, so, I decided to lie next to her in her bed. I wrapped protective arms around her. Her shaking body downgraded to a quiver every so often. After about what seemed to be forever, she was soud asleep. No, I wouldn't leave her in the middle of the night. Why? Because she may be fine _now_, but when I leave, I bet she'd act up again. I kissed her forehead. "You may have rejected me once, but I'm not giving up… May you be smiled upon… Aya

!

How long have I been awake? Oh, stupid me, I didn't sleep! I'd been up all night making sure that she wasn't gonna spaz out in a nightmare again. A moan seeped from her lips. Her eyes slowly opened, only to see my bare chest.

(A.n.: remember chapter one? Yeah, dio doesn't have a shirt on… lolz for Aya!)

She hadn't even realized what was around her until I spoke. "Morning scaredy cat…" I muttered. Her face… was… PRICELESS! "DIO!? HOW DID YOU- WHY DID YOU- WHERE DID YOU-"

I got too annoyed so I pulled her chin up to kiss her for the third time. "Mmm!" Aya struggled to escape me, so I just let her go. 'Well, rejected again…' I thought as she jumped off the bed and stormed out of the room.

!

Then the rest of the day was pretty awkward. I was at the dinner table with my elbows propped on it while my hands help my face from dropping itself. I was lost in my own little world and started thinking of what the kiss meant, by that I mean her reaction… Then I took a short half-awake nap at the dinner table, wrapping my arms around my head to block out any noise. I heard a knock on the door which snapped me back to reality, and I prayed that it wasn't a new test subject. Aya rushed to the door, hoping for the opposite of what I did. She quickly opened the door to whom she greeted with a hello and she was most likely wearing a coy smile, not that I could tell because I was in the dinner table instead of the front door.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much! You can really make me feel better?! I uh, I sort of broke my wrist and sprained my ankle while playing in the woods… My mom and dad might be worried right now. I didn't know that someone already lived here. I'm sorry to be a bother all of the sudden!" what sounded like a little boy said as I heard their footsteps go deeper into the house.

My eye twitched when they came into the room. I turned and saw Aya with a blonde boy with his wavy hair with dirt on his face and clothes. He wore a white shirt with black pants. His bright blue eyes looked exactly like Aya's. He had a honey colored birthmark on his right eye as though his parent's eye colors mixed in that one. Other than his blue eyes, I saw a lot of myself in him, appearance wise, except, he looked about eight or nine.

"Oh, hello! Is this guy your mate or something?" He asked looking up at her.

Aya blushed, if I wasn't dead and had the ability to blush; my face would be a crimson red right now. He smiled. "Anyway, my… My wrist and ankle…" he muttered. Aya snapped out of her embarrassment. "Right! Um, what's your name again, come with me, but don't strain your ankle. Be careful now." Aya said guiding him into…. I felt the blood drain from my face…._ That room…_ I shot up and followed them. "My name's Cole…" he muttered with a slight smile. Aya turned around and examined me. "Dio. We'll be fine." She said flatly. I shrugged. The Cole looked between us. "I-… Did I interrupt something before I got here?" he asked, wincing in pain from shifting his weight to his ankle. "I won't hurt him…." She sighed.

"….. I'm still gonna stand there and _make sure_…" I said in the iciest way I could. "Hurt me…" Cole said not surprised. Aya and I stared at him for a moment. "Cole?" I muttered kneeling down to his height. "… Yeah?" he asked staring at me. I glanced at Aya, sneaking a glare in just to make it clear that she's not hurting him. "You said that like you're used to it." I stared at him, hoping he'd tell me what he wasn't. Cole averted his eyes. "Yeah, so? My mom and dad 've been gone for almost a year now so…. I'm homeless and I steal to survive ya know?" he asked, with slight hope in his voice.

And then I knew… He wasn't just like me in looks… But his "lifestyle" is like my whole life like when I was alive. We were basically the same… But he's _alive_. He deserves better.

"Yeah. I know. Let's treat your injuries and then find your family, okay?" I said to him. Aya smiled at him. Cole beamed at her. "You'd help me?" he asked her with a tint of happiness shining brightly in his eyes. Aya glared icier at me than I did to her, turned her smiling face back to Cole. "Of course! After all, I'm a sucker for cuties." She teased him, kissing his forehead like a mother would.

!

Me: wow, you seem to hate eachother don't yo-

Dio: AT LEAST I DON'T GO AROUND KISSING LITTLE BOYS!

Aya: YEAH?! AT LEAST I TRUST PEOPLE A LITTLE MORE THAN YOU DO! AND IT WASN'T IN A ROMANTIC WAY AND YOU KNOW THAT FOR A DAMN FACT DIO!

Me: wow... *pfft!* Anyway, special thanks to; pokegirl185, imagaYthgiL, aimeemaravi12345, XDeadgirl spoemx, Hatsune MIku And Vocaloid, emsharper, dream miss, and HopefulDreamsXxX who are the newest reviewers in my fanfic!

Dio: WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR SMARTASS MOUTH FOR ONCE?!

Me: Aya...? Dio...? NO AYA PUT THE CHAINSAW AWAY! DON'T KILL DIO! COME ON CAN'T WE JUST GET ALONG?!


End file.
